Never Apart
by Gnosticism
Summary: SH4: Miriam and Billy Locane had always lived a quiet life in Silent Hill- Until the day HE decided to come and visit.


Authors Note: As an avid fan of the fourth installment of the "Silent Hill" series, I was shocked to find that no one had written about the twin victims that became probably the most grotesque monster in the game. I took it upon myself to do a little recount of their murders since it was pretty horrible, them being both children. It ended up being quite long- sorry about that. I've tried and researched the little information we have on them and came up with this.

Warning: Contains gore, disturbing imagery and the grotesque killing of children. Oh, and Walter Sullivan- the stuff made of nightmares.

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 4: The Room.

* * *

It had started out like any other day.

The town of Silent Hill was always just that- silent. Nothing bad ever happened in that town, in that "out of the way" town.

So why did everything change so quickly?

* * *

Miriam Locane perked up from behind her fairytale book when she heard the ding of the oven timer go off. She grinned, putting her book down, and stood, stretching her small self. As she walked over to the oven, she passed the kitchen mirror and glanced at her reflection. Her hair was long for her age- she had fought against her parents who wanted to cut it many times. She felt safe underneath the curtain of thick brown hair, caressing her tiny face.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she walked over to the oven, pulling the heavy rod of metal down. She closed her eyes and smiled as the sweet delicious smell of cookies entered her nostrils. Slipping on her favourite oven mittens, she pulled out the tray and set it onto the counter to cool. Double chocolate chip cookies- hers and her beloved twin brother's favorite. Thinking of her brother, she walked over to the kitchen door, which led to their small backyard and opened it.

To say that Billy Locane was a baseball enthusiast was saying very little. Billy breathed, lived and played baseball like he breathed oxygen and drank water. If he was caught walking around without his favorite baseball shoes signed by the number one baseball player in Silent Hill, it meant that Billy was either ill or seriously deranged. Even now, risking the wrath of punishment from his parents for playing baseball in their small backyard, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to try and hit a homerun.

"Billy! If you don't come in here in the next 5 minutes, I'm eating all the cookies myself!" His sister yelled cheekily at him through the open door. She knew that eating her cookies was Billy's second most favorite thing to do. Billy's jaw dropped in mock horror and quickly abandoned his baseball bat in favor of chasing after his giggling twin sister.

"You are NOT eating my portion of the cookies!"

_XX_

Billy and Miriam had always gotten along. To say the least, they were inseparable, like Siamese twins. If you found one without the other, something must've gotten awry.

They shared a bedroom together and they shared their favorite blanket. It was black with streaks of gray, given to them by their parents. Under the blanket, together and holding hands, horrible monsters from the darkness couldn't harm nor scare them. They could face anything together and the blanket kept the nightmares away from them.

But for some reason, the blanket stopped working.

Both Twins started experiencing lucid, frightening yet blurry dreams, dreams of blood and of pain and of fear.

On **that **day, however, it was Miriam who woke up screaming.

Eyes wide and hair fanned out everywhere, she was dimly aware of Billy shaking her gently, his small face above hers, eyes wide with fear and concern. She could still see the murderous brown eyes, the deranged smile, from her dream. She finally snapped out of it and clutched at Billy, sobbing.

Billy was scared. His sister never dreamt of something that left her sobbing so hard. He stroked her hair, helping it fall onto her face. He knew her hair always calmed her down in scary moments.

Miriam, in turn, handed Billy his favorite signed baseball shoe to make sure he didn't start sobbing as well. Both clutching their respective items; Miriam, her hair: Billy, his shoe and both, their blanket, they finally fell asleep again.

The twins were greeted that morning with a kiss on both of their foreheads by their mother and father.

"Sweethearts, I'm going to be a little busy today- we're going to paint our roof a lovely shade of blue- so I expect you two to be on your best behavior today." Their father told them later on in the breakfast room.

Their mother poked her head in from the kitchen to add," That means no playing baseball, Billy! You can play catch with Miriam, but no homeruns today, young man!"

Billy lowered his head and gave a muffled grumble which sounded like, "Yes mother."

Miriam sensed something was wrong when her brother's favorite baseball was nowhere to be found. He never lost something that important. Billy turned to her, slightly embarrassed and scratched his head.

"Maybe I left it upstairs?" He said uncertainly. Miriam furrowed her brow. She had been on edge today because of her nightmare not long ago.

"There's always this volleyball we could play with-"He held out an ordinary looking volleyball but as soon as Miriam saw it she screamed.

All of a sudden images of the nightmare she had started swirling around her head- blonde hair, brown eyes, a bloody axe, blood, blood everywhere, blood, a number- the number…

Oh god, what was the number?!

_XX_

Billy stood frozen in shock as his sister had a breakdown on the floor of the garage. He didn't know what to do or what he should do, but something inside him pulled him towards the door leading into the house.

"_The Blanket, get the Blanket!" _

He ran, leaving his sister sobbing on the floor, crying out something that sounded like "number".

He sprinted up the stairs and nearly kicked their bedroom door open with the force that he had used on it. He grabbed the tattered cloth and he paused, his young heart threatening to beat out of control in reaction to the unknown insanity that had gripped his beloved twin sister just moments ago. He squatted, hugging the blanket and started furiously rubbing his shoes.

"_Breathe Billy, just breathe_." He mentally told himself. His heart settled a little and his brain cleared. Should he call mom or dad? He probably should but he and Miriam both promised to be good kids and not to cause any trouble. If he and the blanket couldn't help Miriam, then he would go for their parents.

Billy found Miriam sobbing on the ground, still mumbling incoherently. He helped sit her up, propping her up against the wall, arranging her hair in front of her face and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Her sobbing and mumbling soon eased into sniffling as she clutched Billy underneath the blanket.

"I love you, Billy; you're the best brother ever. Don't ever leave me alone, okay? If you're here with me, everything is okay." Miriam said pleadingly.

"Are you crazy, Miri? I'd never leave you alone! If you weren't here, I'd probably have gone crazy a long time ago!" Billy proclaimed loudly. Both of the twins laughed, hugging each other underneath the blanket. It was the last moment of happiness that would ever touch the two.

_XX_

Miriam had fallen asleep on Billy's shoulder under the blanket. Billy hadn't though- his brain was strangely overly aware. He randomly remembered that when he ran to the door, he kicked that stupid volleyball out of the way. Remembering that for some reason prompted him to go and find the ball.

Gently propping Miriam against the wall again, Billy crawled from underneath the blanket and headed out the open door of the garage, leading to the front of the Locane house. He walked around, his heart beating calmly. He was suddenly aware that the hair on his neck was standing up- something was amiss. He finally spotted the ball between the bushes. He slowly walked towards the ball.

Something wet fell onto his arm and he looked up. Clouds were rolling in fast. His eyes drooped and he felt a painful buzzing begin at his forehead, but as if he was possessed, he walked towards the thick bushes.

* * *

As Billy reached and picked up the ball, he turned around. A strange man stood before him all of a sudden.

Billy's brain kicked in, yelling at him to scream. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

The man was blond. Greasy, tattered blond hair that fell onto his shoulders. He wore a coat and a smile. His eyes were devoid of feeling. He raised his hand and dramatically pointed.

"I am sorry. This is for my mother, my seventh heart."

He vaguely noticed the axe that he clutched in his hand. Bloody and definitely used. Billy's mouth decided working at that moment.

"MIRIAM!"

His last thought was of his beloved twin sister, whom he didn't want to leave. He felt something heavy slice through his forehead and he blacked out.

_XX_

At the sound of Billy's scream, Miriam ran out of the garage, still clutching the tattered blanket. She turned her little head towards where she thought the scream came from and she froze. Her brain started buzzing and she took two steps toward the scene before her knees collapsed from underneath her. She couldn't blink but she could feel the buzz of pain that her dry open eyes were causing her. That and the buzz of pain that seemed to concentrate at the connecting ligaments of her body.

The man from her nightmare had become real. Even worse, in his hand, he was holding a heart. A REAL heart. T-the arteries were still connected to-

**BILLY'S BODY**.

She heaved up all the food she'd eaten earlier today over the pavement. A loud, unearthly childish sob heaved up inside her along with the stray bile still dripping from her lips. She gave a low, anguished sound that sounded closely like "Uh huuuh". Her throat was coarse after the horrific jolts of vomit and her young heart was pounding so fast she swore if the man in the coat wouldn't kill her, her heart would. Her eyes had adopted pinpricks of light that flashed, distorting her vision.

The man was now carving something into her beloved brother's body. A number.

"UH HURRAH!" She moaned, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the bile.

_**07121.**_

Her conscious brain fried after witnessing her twin brother's horrible death, so she moved purely on survival instinct. She ran out into the street screaming horribly, somehow managing to keep a hold onto the disgusting soiled blanket that once protected her.

Her beloved hair was yanked backward.

"Women. No matter what age, are still annoying. I hate them." A calm, amused voice sounded behind her. He yanked her hair back even harder and Miriam screamed, tears streaming down her face non-stop. She couldn't breathe, her nose was dripping everywhere. She felt like a monster, like that long ago monster that Billy and the blanket had scared away.

Her head thrummed loudly and horribly in pain and she saw a world tainted red. As she looked at the figure towering above her, she noticed vaguely that he was holding a fistful of ripped hair in his hands. She sobbed so hard she couldn't make a sound anymore- her throat was raw from screaming and moaning. Her hand clutched her blanket so tight her little knuckles turned pale as snow.

The man sighed, heaving up the freshly used axe that was still dripping blood along with pieces of fractured skull that belonged to her brother. He pointed at the fallen girl, eerily reminiscent of how he pointed at her brother earlier.

"Well, my eighth heart, mother needs your heart in one piece. However, she didn't say _you _had to be in one piece."

Miriam looked up as the axe smashed into her shoulder, cutting it off. Her eyes bugged out, her throat permanently in disuse after all the screaming she'd done. As he brought down the axe onto her leg, she blissfully blacked out, wishing she could have stayed with her brother.

* * *

Billy and Miriam's father noticed the clouds turn dark and turned to the workers and told them to shut off the sanding machine. The goddamn machine made it near impossible to hear anything but the horrendous screeching that it emitted. He climbed down the ladder and went towards the front yard.

"Billy!" He yelled. "Where are you, you scamp? Enough playing baseball!" He assumed that Miriam was inside the house and Billy was still playing with his baseball, because Billy always tried to prolong his activities regardless of weather, whereas Miriam was more logical- she probably made herself some hot chocolate by now.

He saw Billy's shoes peek out from underneath the tangle of bushes.

"C'mon Billy, I can see your shoe. Crawl out from underneath there scamp and we'll grab some hot chocolate..." Teased the older man. He frowned when Billy still didn't react.

He walked into the bushes.

"Billy-" And his voice choked, unable to work.

He stood over Billy's motionless body, trying to comprehend what had happened. A hole had been left in the area where his heart should have been. A number had taken its place. He was too much in shock to try to decipher the number. At that moment however, His wife had burst out of the front door after her long deserved sleep, looking horrified. He looked over at his wife in a state of trance as she ran up the street a little way. As he looked back, he noticed dimly, Billy had his favorite signed baseball shoe clutched in his hand.

_XX_

Their mother was running so hard her thighs were almost ready for bursting. She stopped when she had reached her goal. A small body, once Miriam's, was mutilated beyond belief. The limbs were nowhere to be found and neither was the head. All that was left remaining was a fistful of beautiful, brown hair, resting on a vomit riddled black blanket that she vaguely recalled being her children's favorite item. On the body, a number had been carved where her heart had been forcefully taken.

_**08121.**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

Harry Townshend ran through the woods of Silent Hill, avoiding the unearthly demons. He was used to unexplainable horrors happening to him- He was experiencing this place for a while now.

A random house caught his eye though. The roof was painted blue, like the Mediterranean Sea, but it was unfinished. He walked up to the front of the house but stopped when he noticed something on the road a little farther away from him. He walked up to it. A fistful of hair sat on some dried blood. Nothing else was in sight. He picked up the fistful of hair and kept walking towards the house. He noticed something white peeking out from the tangle bushes.

Henry, learning that illogical thinking: such as entering random holes in bathrooms, reaching into dark wells to pull out body parts, etcetera, were usually good sources of action. He boldly stepped into the bushes and tried to get a closer look. He saw a pair of white baseball shoes, with a signature that was all but faded. It was definitely illegible but he didn't think that was important. On a random act of bravery, he clutched his axe firmly in his hand while he placed the hair into the shoe.

"UH HUUUH!"

A horrible, Siamese twin headed monster seemingly appeared out of thin air wearing a black and grey streaked shawl or blanket of some sort over its form. Henry's mouth fell open and he closed it, unable to comprehend what the creature was.

"What...The hell?"

It walked on two large hands and pointed at Henry before running closer to him.

"Receiver."

He felt a flash of red tint his view of the world before his head was throbbing in horrific pain, as if his hair was yanked out by the roots.

"Aghhh, my HEAD!"

Before it could start its attack on Henry however, he raised his axe, dripping with the fractured bones of past monsters. Henry swung with all his strength and, despite the severe head pain he was experiencing, managed to hit the grotesque thing. It collapsed to the ground. A loud, unearthly and suspiciously childish sob sounded from the fallen being. It lay dead on its former front lawn, next to its shoe with its hair inside of it.

Another Twin Victim monster appeared and began chasing Henry, to his dismay.

"What the hell is this?!"

The Twins had gotten their wish. Never again would they be separated from each other.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if I made any grammar mistakes or screwed up on any parts. Hope you found it interesting!


End file.
